Ciel's Lesson
by WhiteCougarMatrix117
Summary: Ciel's habit of putting himself into unnecessary danger is becoming a nuisance. Sebastian decides to nip the problem in the bud. Warnings: Spanking, Non-Yaoi Bath Scene. Mild Language in Chapter 3
1. Danger

Ciel stepped back in shock as the silk curtains blew open to reveal a face he wasn't sure if he wanted to see.

"Sebastian!" He cried, taking a step back. The demon just smiled at him, irritating the young master further.

"Take that back! Right now!" Ciel snarled, stepping closer in defense. His teeth were gritted angrily as he glared defiantly at his butler.

Sebastian cocked his head slightly in mock confusion.  
"Whatever do you mean?"

Ciel growled inwardly. He HATED being mocked. "I don't like you taunting me!" He scolded, even though he was way younger than the one he was yelling at.  
Though, when the smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown of disapproval, his heart stuttered in slight fear.

"Master, earlier you informed me you had some business to take care of."

The demon looked up to meet his master's gaze, a glint in his ruby red eyes.

"This business of yours, did it include you endangering yourself? In a misguided effort to rewrite the past I mean."

Ciel knew instantly knew he was in some kind of trouble, but he said nothing. However, he took a sharp breath and stepped back.

Sebastian merely shook his head once more. "You believe your life has so little value, but that is not the case, young master." He shook his head wearily.

Ciel frowned, glaring darkly. He said nothing, however. Sebastian sighed and stood from the window sill.

"We are clearly going to need to have a discussion once we return home. Putting yourself in danger is not a habit to be encouraged." He finalized, walking nearer to the boy.

Ciel felt the fear freeze into ice, chilling him to the bone and weighing him down. "Wh-What?! What are you talking about?!" He snapped.

Sebastian frowned, but just when he was about to reply, an eerie voice rang out from the outside of the room.

"Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel."

The conversation would have to wait.

Not for very long though, for they returned home quickly once done with their business. The manor slowly came into view, lights lit and fence closed, trees whispering in the gentle night breeze. The young boy, however, had succumbed to his thoughts as he listened to the crunching of gravel underneath the horses hooves. His butler sat beside him, a blank expression on his face as he stared ahead, unaware of the tense silence. Finally, the horses skidded to a stop in front of his home. Ciel was inwardly a little frightened of what Sebastian had in store for him as he exited the carriage. On the outside though, he was completely calm. After giving himself a mental scolding, he turned back to the carriage driver and flipped him an extra coin.

"Take the young lady home." He ordered.

The driver pocketed the money and nodded, quickly whipping the reins and driving off.

Then, he turned back to the mansion and began walking forward to the door, Sebastian falling in step behind him. His thought wandered on, trying to put together a plan.

_Maybe_, He thought to himself,_ if I do not mention anything about tonight's events, he will just forget._ A smirk graced his face. _Perfect._

The young master's coat was removed by Sebastian and put on a coat rack as his servants came to greet him.

"Welcome home master!" Mey-Rin greeted enthusiastically, smiling.  
Ciel carefully nodded in greeting, hoping and praying that the butler had forgotten. He was so lost in his efforts not to remind Sebastian of his upcoming punishment that he only barely heard the demon's inquiry of what he wanted for supper. Ciel sighed and shook his head.

"No thank you. I've lost my appetite." He said wearily, clearly ready to curl up in his bed. His eye shot up to meet the butler's crimson eyes. Sebastian's gaze was rather blank, despite the polite smile on his face. That was no help.

"Well, would you like to retire for the night?" The loyal butler asked, a hand placed on his chest.

Ciel nodded tiredly, ready for a bath, and then to curl up in his soft covers. The demon nodded in reply, falling in step behind Ciel as the young boy walked up the stairs. On the inside, Ciel was quaking in fear and anticipation, but on the outside he was cool and collected. He opened his room door slowly, still rather scared. He heard the door being shut behind him and he couldn't help but jump slightly. The demon's shoes clicked against the floor as Sebastian walked to the bathroom before he stopped halfway, turning slowly to face Ciel. Said boy's eyes suddenly widened slightly in fear.

"Young master," he began, "I did not say anything downstairs because I had no wish to embarrass you at the time, but I have not forgotten about our discussion."

Ciel's heart nearly stopped in fear and he took a step back. The demon remembered?! "Sebastian-"

The butler merely continued speaking. "I will not be overly harsh with you, Master. However, you will be receiving a spanking before you retire tonight."

Ciel's heart stuttered to stop and he stared blankly ahead. Then, he reacted. "Y-You cannot do that!" He shouted, taking another few steps back. He hadn't been spanked since he was a small child! And he was no longer a child!

Sebastian just shook his head. "On the contrary, I may. After all, I am to protect you no matter what the cost, and if I think that is the nessesary course of action to protect you, then it shall be done."

The young boy found himself cornered. It was true. No order he gave could waver the butler's decision. 'How can this be happening?' He thought to himself frantically.

Though he was not one to back down from an argument, it seemed like the only option. His eye turned frightened, but his banished the fear and sighed. "V-Very well." He relented. After all, he could handle a simple spanking. Right?

The demon did not show any change in expression, his smile nonexistent. "Do you wish for your punishment before, or after you are bathed?"

Ciel shrugged. "After, I suppose." He was slightly nervous about his quickly approaching spanking, but he didn't give Sebastian the pleasure of seeing him scared.  
The bath was given in tense silence as Ciel worried over his punishment. He didn't want to be punished! Sure, he put himself in danger, but why did the demon care? He'd rather anybody else punish him. Hell, he'd even prefer **_Grell_** spanking him over Sebastian doing it. His thoughts started drifting away though as the butler, ran a soapy cloth over his back and shoulders, warm water streaming down his porcelain skin and carrying the dirt away. As much as he hated to, he relaxed into the demon's touch, letting his muscles release their tension. The cloth scrubbed away all the dirt on his body with percision, the butler's fingers ran through his hair, lathering the soap in. Ciel sighed quietly as the fingers massaged his scalp expertly and he leaned back against the wall of the tub. His stress melted away and he focused on nothing more than those talented hands. He was even close to drifting off to sleep. Then, Sebastian's velvety voice broke through his calming fog.

"Move forward and close your eyes, my young lord." The voice said and he heard the demon scooping up some water in a bucket. He obliged his butler, holding his breath as the water fell over his head and face before sloshing back into the tub. Two more bucket's were poured on his head before he was at long last lifted out of the tub.

Then, as he rubbed water from his eyes, his vision was suddenly blocked by a big fluffy towel. Slender hands rubbed the cloth all over his body, drying the water off him. Ciel, meanwhile, was trying to plot a way out of his punishment. Maybe begging would be his best option. Or... maybe reasoning. So, he began to negotiate.

"Sabastian, please. You don't have to spank me. It is a punishment for children and I am hardly a child. In addition, I already know what I did was dangerous." Suddenly, he was interrupted by the demon.

"You may attempt to negotiate all you like Master, but you are still getting punished either way."

Ciel's eyes widened as he stared at the butler who was now drying his hair. "But I-"

The butler's ruby red eyes suddenly snapped to his with a hidden warning in them, causing the young boy to hold his tongue.  
Sebastian suddenly stopped drying, wrapping the towel around the child's shoulders. "Come, we must get you into your night clothes." He said politely, even though he was about to spank the boy.

Ciel followed behind, dragging his feet to prolong the inevitable, but soon he was stepping into his underpants, then having Sebastian button up his night shirt. His heart beat faster and faster as the butler's slender fingers neared the last button.  
Then, the last button was slipped in.

His heart nearly stopped and he turn to perhaps run, but he didn't even get to face to door before two gloved hands slipped under his arms and begin carrying Ciel to the bed, much to his dismay.

"Sebastian! No!" He cried, but it was too late. He soon found himself facing the floor, his stomach pressed onto the demon's thigh and his bottom high in the air. An arm was pressed upon his back and he felt the end of his night shirt pulled up to his waist, exposing his thinly covered rump.

_No! No! No!_ He thought to himself desperately. He threw a hand back to protect his seat, but his hand was just pulled away from his backside and placed infront of him. Tears almost sprung to his closed eyes and he forced them back, just gripping the sheets, waiting for the first swat.

Sebastian didn't disappoint. The demon's hand smacked into his tender bottom with stinging force and his eyes snapped open at the pain. The sting erupted across his bottom, tingling and burning horribly.

"S-Seb-" Ciel began, but was interrupted by another sharp slap. "Sebastian!" He cried out, his leg bucking out.

The butler didn't just squarely smack his rump like most. He flicked his wrist forward slightly for a little extra sting and moved to a new area every swat. Ciel could also tell that the butler had taken his gloves off because a gloved hand couldn't possibly hurt that badly! Another swat fell upon his rump and he yelped loudly in pain.

"S-Sebastian, Stop! It hurts!" He ordered, fighting not to block the demon's aim and he clenched the sheets as hard as he could.

His pleads were rewarded with two slaps on each side of his burning bottom. The pain burnt and stung like someone took a lighter to his bottom and he kicked his legs desperately. How did this hurt so much?! It was just a spanking!

Though he fought against them, it was no use and the tears slipped down his cheeks. Then, he quickly found that his sitspots were being assaulted with a series of crisp slaps and he wailed in pain, his legs swinging back and forth rapidly. There was no way he would be able to sit down tomorrow! Sebastian tore him from his thoughts by smacking his hand into the center of his bottom, igniting pain in the places that had already been slapped. He cried out once more and rested his tear stained cheek onto the sheets.

"S-Sebastian, stop! I-I'm sorry okay?!" He growled with an angry sob, feeling very foolish for putting himself in danger and receiving punishmemt like a toddler. Ciel received two more very hard slaps to his upper thighs before the hand fell still, allowing him to sob over the demon's knees.

He gripped the sheets like his life depended on it, his tears soaking the soft fabric. A hand stroked his back and he leaned into the touch, hungry for a little bit of comfort. Also, he could've sworn he heard his butler shushing him soothingly.

Composing himself took some work. He laid limp over Sebastian's lap for about five minutes before the tears finally subsided with a sniff. Ciel could feel the demon pull his shirt back down to cover his raw bottom and he sighed, pushing on Sebastian's thigh to stand himself up. However, while he stood before Sebastian, he found he couldn't meet his butler's eyes. It was humiliating enough to be spanked by him. Trying to look into the demon's eyes would be torture. However, a hand patted his shoulder and he looked up into the ruby red orbs.

"Are you still angry with me?" He asked quietly.

Sebastian smiled politely and stood with his hand still on his shoulder. "Of course not, sir." He took a step toward the soft bed. "Shall I tuck you in for bed?" The butler inquired.

Ciel looked down and nodded. "Sure." He murmured. Ciel sighed once more and walked towards his bed, pulling the covers away and lying down on his stomach to avoid any pressure on his bottom. His blankets were promptly pulled up to his chin and tucked around his neck.

"Sleep well, Master." Sebastian said, dismissing himself.

Not wanting to be alone, Ciel suddenly spoke out. "Sebastian?" He called out softly.

The demon turned in confusion, a blank look in his eyes. "Yes, Master."

A blush lightly tinted his face, but it was well hidden. "Will you stay with me? Until I fall asleep?" He asked quietly.

A small smile overtook the demon's blank expression and he bowed, one hand on his chest. "Of course, My Lord. I am with you until the very end."

Ciel smiled slightly as well, already drifting off. "At least you are." He murmured before finally drifting off, his sore bottom forgotten.

* * *

Sebastian watched his young master rest, thinking over the words that were spoken. They echoed around in his mind a bit before he shook his head. It was another problem for a different day. However, as he made to leave, he found that the young lord whimpered, sensing the butler's disappearing presence. Sebastian sighed, sitting back down next to his master.

"You are intolerable. Do you know that?" He murmured, even though the young boy couldn't hear him. Then, a small smirk graced his face. "Maybe that's why I stick around." He sighed and shook his head. "Petty human emotions, I'll never understand them." Yet, he felt as though he already did...

* * *

**A/N ~ AND I AM DONE. This is my first Black Butler fanfic so be gentle. But I think I did pretty good :) If the story gets a good reaction, I MAY continue it. Only if you guys like it. Peace out peoples! REVIEWS MAKE ME AMD BASSY HAPPY.**

**Sebastian: Stop calling me Bassy. **

**NO! I WILL SIC GRELL ON YOU!**

**Sebastian: You wouldn't dare!**

**GRELL! BASSY WANTS YOU TO BEAR HIS CHILDREN!**

**Sebastian: I hate you so much...**


	2. Hooky

Lessons, lessons, lessons. Was that ALL this butler cared about?!

Ciel Phantomhive rolled his eyes quite rudely as his demon butler, Sebastian, announced his schedule for the day while tying his bow tie. And, of course, his day had to be crammed with lessons! Dancing lessons, lessons on etiquette, geography lessons... it was all so _boring_! It seemed as though he would never get a day to himself!

Suddenly, fingers snapped in his face, bringing him back to attention. "Young master, are you listening?" His butler questioned with a look of disapproval.

Ciel blinked, then nodded, though still not paying attention. Stupid, boring lessons. Oh, what he wouldn't give to be curled up in the town library, reading the new book arrivals he was informed of yesterday. There was this interesting book he had heard was coming out called Dracula. It sounded rather interesting, what with it being the tale of a vampire. However, there was no way he'd be able to get his hands on a copy if he was at dance class and what not! He couldn't possibly sneak away without alerting Sebastian! Plus, if Sebastian found out... Ciel shuddered in dread. Well, his bottom started smarting at the very thought.

His pondering was rewarded with another snap. "Are you ill, my young lord?" Scebastian inquired wearily. "You seem to have trouble focusing."

A lightbulb went off in his mind. Ill... That was it! His eyes narrowed in thought. Sebastian's handwriting was a direct match of his father's and Ciel still had a few old letters from the deceased earl. Maybe he could mimicking his butler's handwriting to write a sick letter! Then, all he had to do was pay the carriage driver a few extra pounds and he would be in the clear! A smirk suddenly graced his face and he chuckled.

"No, I am quite alright." He informed his butler, the smirk still there. "However, I wish to remain in my study until it is time for me to depart for my tutoring." Ciel received a respectful nod.

"As you wish, my young lord."

Ciel opened the first drawer, peering in and grabbing the first letter he saw. Ah... a letter to his aunt that he assumed was never sent. He grabbed a pen, then quickly studied his father's handwriting. The pen strokes were rather thin and the writing was slanted. In addition, at the end of the letter he underlined his name a few times.

This would be too easy.

He instantly started scribbling, trying hard to follow the thin pen strokes.

_Ciel is feeling ill and will not be able to make it to his lessons._

_Sincerely, Sebastian Michaelis, Butler of the Phantomhive estate._

The young boy slid the two papers next to each other, comparing the handwriting. "Perfect match." He muttered with a grin. Carefully, he folded it as neatly as possible and stuck it in an envelope, pressing his wax seal on the flap to close it.

"There." He muttered, sticking the letter in his pocket along with a few extra pounds. "That will do for now."

Just as he did this, a knock sounded on his door. "Young master, the carriage his here to take you to your lessons." The demon announced, opening the door. Ciel looked up at the butler and nodded, standing from his place.

"Of course." A shard of amusement struck his when he saw the demon brace himself for the usual temper tantrum. "I shall be back once my schooling is through." He lied smoothly, walking past Sebastian quickly. His shoes clicked down the halls and his butler fell into step beside him.

"Um, yes, my lord, of course. Shall I accompany y-?"

"No." Ciel retorted, obviously not wanting his butler to be there. That would surely ruin his plan! His pace quickened as he opened the door out of his mansion and the butler began to fall behind out of shock. "My Lord. Are you sure your feeling well?" Sebastian asked, but was quickly interrupted.

"I am perfectly fine, Sebastian." He replied, glaring daggers at his butler. Why couldn't Sebastian leave well enough alone?!Quickly, he padded down the steps to the carriage, earning a raised brow from the driver, who was also expecting a tantrum. Once he reached the door, his fingers curled around the handle and pulled it open as he climbed inside. The door shut on its own and he watched with amusement as the butler stared on, shell shocked by the behavior.

"Hya." The cart jerked and they were off, hooves clicking against the pavement.

Finally, he had time to think a little. A gentle breeze played with locks of his hair and he sighed, watching his beautiful manor grow smaller and smaller. Trees grew more plentiful and the foliage thicker until finally the manor was out of sight.

That's when he flew into action. "Driver, stop the cart." He ordered. Sure enough, the cart jerked to a stop and the driver turned to give him a confused glance.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, confusion thick in his voice.

Ciel smirked, pulling the letter out of his pocket. "Drive me to the library and give this letter to my tutor." He held the letter out for the man to take. "Pick me up at three if I'm still at the library." He ordered.

The driver glared slightly, taking the letter. "Yeah, what's in it for me?" But a sudden bag of pounds held before him said otherwise.

"Once I get to the library, you may have the money. But do not forget to deliver the letter. Understood?"

The driver nodded enthusiastically, turning and snapping the reins. "Hya!"

Ciel smirked as he watched the driver drive off in the carriage, horses galloping along the street. It mattered not that he was out in public without his butler; he didn't want to be noticed. Quickly, he shuffled into the library, right up to the front desk. Putting on his cute and innocent eyes, he gazed up at the librarian.

"Excuse me, where are the new arrivals?" He asked, thoroughly disgusted with having to act so cute.

The women 'awed' adoringly and smiled, pointing at the first shelf. "Over there sweat pea." She informed him.

He nodded with the cutest smile he could manage. "Thank you miss."

However, as he was walking away, the smile faded and he choked quietly in disgust. "Ugh, how vile." His eyes rolled. " 'Sweet pea', oh, what utter nonsense." He murmured, reaching up as best he could to pull the book of the shelf. Sure enough, there it was. Dracula.

He inwardly grinned and slid the book of the shelf, loving the smell of the new pages which radiated off the book. Finally, he could have some time to himself. There was an arm chair rather nearby and he plopped down in it, opening the book past the table of contents to the first page.

_"3 May. Bistritz.- Left Munich at 8:35 P.M., on 1st May, arriving at Vienna early next morning; should have arrived at 6:46..."_

* * *

Sebastian sighed, swirling a feathered duster through a small vase. He swore to the devil that something was off about the young lord's behavior that morning. Ciel never left for lessons willingly.

The butler frowned, shaking his head. Maybe the young lord was just messing with him. Suddenly, a sharp ringing rang through the halls and he rushed to go meet it. That was the phone. He picked up the receiver, holding it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Ah, hello Sebastian."

Sebastian's eyes widened. Ciel's tutor?

"I was just wondering how little Ciel was feeling? I got your letter and he must be feeling dreadful. Is he any better?"

The from butler blinked, then glared at the wall. Well, now it made sense. "Oh, he is showing improvement, but he needs another," Sebastian growled, "dose of medicine."

He heard her make a noise of understanding. "Alright. Well, I should be off. I have some papers to complete, but thank you for the update. Goodbye."

Suddenly, the dial tone sounded and he slammed the phone back down. So, the young master wanted to play hookie? It seemed as though another round of discipline was in order. He slid off his gloves with his teeth and scooted his sleeves up close to his elbows. "Mey Rin! Bard! Finny!"

All of the servants ran to him from all directions, standing at attention in front of his. "Yessir!" They all chanted.

He gave them all a stern look, causing them to shrink down and gulp. "I'm going to be picking up our young master from his classes." He sighed closing his eyes in frustration. "Please refrain from destroying the house. We do not need another fire to burn down the estate." He glared at Baldroy. "That means no flame throwers."

The veteran rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I get it, no fire."

Finny, however, wasn't concerned about the pyromaniac, and he cocked his head in confusion. "Wait, don't the young master's lessons end at three? It's only noon." He pointed out.

Sebastian frowned. "Let us just say... he needs a different type of lesson at the moment."

Mey Rin and Bard cluelessly stared at Sebastian, unaware of the hidden meaning in those words. However, Finny grimaced, looking down and twiddling his thumbs. He knew exactly what Sebastian was talking about.

With clarity, he remembered walking by the young lord's room one night and hearing sharp smacks, along with cries of pain. Immediately, he had known that Ciel was being punished by the demon butler.

And it was going to happen again.

Though the gardener felt pity for his master, he knew that Ciel must have done something to deserve punishment, so he didn't speak out against it. However, when he looked up to ask something, Sebastian was gone.

* * *

Time always flew when Ciel had his nose in a good book. His eyes frolicked along the pages, fully buried in the story. He, of course, didn't notice the man in black speaking with the librarian. All he noticed was the words printed before him, his mind playing the tale out like a film.

"_Same day, 11 o'clock P.M.-Oh, but I am tired! If it were not that I had made my diary a duty I should not open it tonight. We had a lovely walk. Lucy, after a while, was in gay spirits, owing, I think, to some dear cows who came nosing towards us in a field-"_

"Young master."

The young boy froze, his eyes suddenly fixated blankly on the center of the book. His heart thumped loudly in his ears as his mind processed who the owner of the voice was. Slowly, he lowered the book to reveal a tall, thin figure dressed in black. A lead block dropped heavily into his stomach.

"S-Sebastian?" He stammered, eyes going slightly wide. "What are you doing here?"

The demon had a stiff smile on his face and that terrified Ciel more than a scowl ever could. Clearly, underneath the smile was boiling anger and frustration. Also, his butler's hands were held behind his back, obviously hiding something from him.

"I got the most interesting call from your tutor earlier today." The demon kneeled down to eye level, a burning look in his ruby red eyes.

"She asked me if you were recovering from your ailment and when you would be back to study. I found this rather odd, considering you were supposed to be at her classes at that moment."

Sebastian's smile turned to a small frown and the butler glared slightly. "Do you have any idea why this is?"

Ciel had dropped the book by then and he crossed his arms defensively, staring at the ground. "I haven't the slightest clue." He muttered grumpily, even though he had obviously been found out. His eyes began to burn slightly with tears of shame, but he growled and blinked them away. He would not show weakness in front of a demon. Especially not Sebastian.

The butler sighed quietly and Ciel looked up, seeing the demon stand and loom over him. "I'm going to have to ask you to stand, young master." The man practically ordered, hands still behind his back.

Ciel rolled his eyes and stood. Of course, Sebastian was going to force him to go to the classes. He growled and placed his arms at his side, nearly stomping past his servant disrespectfully.

Then, he was staring at the floor. Ciel blinked in shock, then dejavu swept over him as he recognized the position. Another lead block in his stomach. The young boy whipped his head around and sure enough, he was draped over the demon's knees, a stern look aimed at him. Then, his pants were whisked down to his knees and his eyes widened as he caught sight of the item in Sebastian's hand.

It was a thin, whippy looking wooden ruler.

A gasp escaped him and he threw a hand back, covering his exposed backside. The thought of the hard wood striking his bottom terrified him! However, his hand was merely pushed aside and he gritted his teeth in anger. "Why here?" He whined, kicking his legs desperately.

His butler sighed wearily, resting the cold, flat wood on the top of his thighs. "No one will see us." Sebastian reassured, patting his bottom firmly with the ruler.

Ciel squeezed his eyes shut and whipped his head around just as the ruler rose high past the demon's shoulder. It hissed through the air like a snake, causing him to whimper before it painted a white hot strip of fire across the center of his bottom with a loud thwack!

The young lord yowled in pain and began his struggles anew as the ruler assaulted the tender flesh, the next stroke burning worse than the last one. He nearly considered begging, but he knew it would do him no good.

Another sharp thwack and he yelped, tears burning his eyes once more. This time, however he let them come, letting them slip down his cheeks one by one.

Why did Sebastian have to punish him like this? Anything would be better then a spanking! It wasn't fair!

A yelp and a quiet whimper fell from his lips at the burst of stinging pain that came from another harsh stroke. That ruler stung like hell!

Ciel reached down and gripped Sebastian's leg for dear life as he received smack after smack with the ruler, lighting his backside a blaze. "S-Stop!" He whined, kicking his legs.

Tears flew from his eyes and he yowled loudly at a particularly hard blow that sent pain shooting up his spine.

That was when it all ceased. Ciel nearly choked on the sobs that blew out of his gritted teeth as he tried his hardest to stop his crying. A hand was resting on his heaving back, strangely comforting in some way. Involuntarily, he leaned into the touch, his cries lessening gradually. The guilt plaguing his heart annoyed him to no end and he shoved it down, not wanting to deal with it at the moment.

However, it quickly bubbled back up, making him feel terrible inside. His tears threatened to start flowing anew and he almost pouted in unhappiness, but controlled himself and pushed himself up.

Almost immediately, he gingerly pulled up his pants and rubbed at his bottom vigorously. "Ow..." He muttered, wincing at the stinging pain. It was truly horrid it his mind, but he knew it probably wasn't really as bad as he thought.

After composing himself, Ciel looked into his butler's ruby red eyes with embarrassment and rebuke, almost daring the demon to make fun of him. What he received was a disapproving look, however the time that the demon had over the child was running out.

He concluded it by saying one thing. "I believe you have an apology to give." The man in black said as he stood, the ruler in hand..

The young boy looked back down and frowned. "Fine..." He mumbled, crossing his arms in humiliation.

Sebastian smiled slightly and put a hand on Ciel's shoulder. "Come along."

Ciel glared up at Sebastian, shaking the hand off his shoulder. He could walk by himself... They walked up to the front desk and Ciel found he couldn't meet the librarian's eyes out of humiliation. So, he settled for watching Sebastian. "Thank you for allowing me to borrow this." The butler held the ruler out politely. Then, the librarian said something that made him snap his head up to look at her in shock.

"You can keep it. I'm sure you'll be needing it again."

If Ciel was a small child he might have started crying. But he wasn't a small child. So, he only sniffled and stared down at the ground. There would be no escape from that dreaded tool now. He heard Sebastian thank the women before beginning to walk away and Ciel followed close behind for a few seconds before moving ahead, leading the way.

Suddenly, he was stopped by his upper arm being grabbed. The child's eyes narrowed and he whipped his head around to stare at the demon butler, who had kneeled and had his hand in his tailcoat. Was he getting the ruler out again?! No, wait. He saw a flash of red and his eyes widened in wonder.

It was his book! With a bookmark placed neatly in the exact spot where he stopped.

The boy looked up at Sebastian, who bore a small smile. Ciel slowly took the book, not smiling, but obviously not as gloomy as usual. "How-?" He began, but was interrupted.

"Well, if I couldn't do this much for my master, what kind of butler would I be?" He inquired, his smile now a smirk.

Ciel cocked a brow at the overused statement. He finally nodded his thanks and turned, beginning his walk again. Then, a thought occurred to him. He saw no carriages. So... "How did you get here?" He asked curiously.

His butler merely said. "I find runs rather invigorating."

Ciel sighed, slapping his palm over his face. "Great."

* * *

**You guys are lucky that I love you guys so much. xD I loved all the reviews and I want to thank everyone for pushing me to writing another chapter! It was just the motivation I needed! I hope you readers liked it! :D at this point I may or may not continue it. It all depends on whether or not writer's block strikes again x.x well, have an awesome Friday! Sebastian. Say it.**

**Sebastian: No.**

**Oh GRELL!**

**Sebastian: DAMN YOU.**

**Whatever xD I appreciate reviews so keep them coming :D. **


	3. Swearing

Ciel had never found the color red so annoying before. It was a passionate, angry color, but never annoying in the slightest. Until a certain reaper came for a visit.

He was outside in the courtyard, fiddling with a white rose he had picked from a bush. The reaper followed him like a lost puppy, pleading and begging like one too.

"Oh, come on you little brat! Just one measly little day! You promised!" Grell Sutcliff whined, not unlike a child.

It made the young earl's head pound with irritation and he walked faster, trying to shake the reaper off. "I can't lend Sebastian away at the moment. We're right in the middle of a case and he's invaluable to the solving of it." He grumbled, throwing the rose to the ground out of pure annoyance. "Now just go away." He snapped, not in the mood for Grell's little games. Things had not been going his way that day and he was at his wits end with this annoying man, so his temper was very short! Ciel was going to end this annoying begging right then and there.

However, he should have known the red head wouldn't give up without a fight. The child heard the lovesick man take a deep breath before-

"Plleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

Oh no... Ciel sped up a great amount, trying to put as much distance as he could in between him and Grell. "Shut up!" He growled.

"-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

The child's eye twitched and he turned, aiming to slap Grell across the face, but was dodged.

"-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

That was Ciel's last straw and his temper finally burst.

"Shut the fuck up you annoying arse!" He bellowed, fists clenched at his sides. His eyes were narrowed and burning with anger and irritation.

Grell's long chain of pleading was cut short and his amber eyes widened, then focused on something behind the young earl. Ciel was still angry beyond belief and swung a fist out, only to strike thin air. When he turned though to lash out once more, he saw someone he really did not want to see, especially right then.

"S-Sebastian." He suddenly stood up straight, a hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously with a faux smile on his face.

"Um, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the library tidying things up?" He asked, trying to play as though nothing happened.

The butler merely smiled politely, walking closer and placing a hand on his chest and bowing slightly. "I was young master, until I heard the commotion." He looked up, a scary glint in his crimson eyes. "So... what was all the fuss about?"

Ciel's blue eye widened and he took a quick step back, almost tripping over his own feet. Then, he instantly growled and shook his head, frustrated at his own weakness. His attitude became grumpy and snippy and and he crossed his arms, glaring and trying to look authoritative, but in reality he looked like a child throwing a fit.

"Nothing." He snapped, rolling his eyes.

Sebastian cocked a brow, then he turned to Grell, who was wrapped around his arm. "Well?" He inquired of the reaper.

In that moment, the young earl's eyes snapped to the reaper's. Ciel shook his head, eyes wide and mouthing no at the older man. However, the redhead merely smirked and nodded before turning back to his 'Bassy'.

"Bassy? Is it appropriate for young nobles to swear at their guests?" Grell inquired slyly.

Sebastian's eyes slowly drifted to Ciel, who was nearly trembling with fear. The butler's eyes showed anger and rebuke. "No." He stated simply, a scolding tone in his voice. He took a threatening step closer, letting the red reaper tumble to the ground. "Swearing is not appropriate, no matter what the circumstances."

Ciel gritted his teeth in fury with the reaper. Then, he turned around and ran. He ran as fast as he could, away from the butler and Grell. There was no way he was getting a spanking today. No way at all. His shoes clicked against the stone path as he ran towards the house. Though, he was quite shocked when he hadn't been caught. Why had Sebastian not come after him? Ciel was almost positive that he would get the ruler!

The child paid no mind and still ran. Suddenly, once he reached the steps, something caught on his foot and he barreled forwards towards the ground. He gasped and waited for the impact.

It never came.

First he saw a streak of black, then fingers closed around his upper arm and he was tugged sideways, sent sprawling over someone's knees. Of course, they were Sebastian's. The child's eyes widened in shock. How did Sebastian reach him so quickly?! His head swiveled around to watch the demon with angry eyes, but the anger faultered and turned to poorly concealed fear and annoyance when he saw the dreaded wooden ruler already in Sebastian's hand and the reaper standing next to him, laughing like a banshee.

His hands instantly went back to cover his bottom out of reflex, hoping to ward off the imminent pain to come. Then, instead of his hands just being pushed away like usual, the ruler swung down and cracked across his palms, drawing a hiss from the boy.

"Git..." Ciel mumbled as he drew his hands back to rub them gingerly.

In that short few seconds, his wool shorts were quickly whisked down to his knees. Ciel glared backwards and frowned, not happy with his predicament. "Let me go, Sebastian." He growled.

Said demon rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid I can't do that young master." Sebastian declined, seeming to put emphasis on the word young.

Finally, with a sigh, Ciel accepted fate and settled for pouting most informally, gripping Sebastian's slacks tightly and wrinkling the fabric. Not that he was sorry or anything. No way. He firmly believed his actions were justifiable.

Then, the young earl jumped slightly as the cold wood tapped against his bottom lightly in warning, then he listened begrudgingly as his butler began speaking.

"I believe five strokes for each offense shall be satisfactory. Five for swearing, and five for attempting to lie about it."

Ciel bit his lip, looking down. Ten whole strokes with the ruler?! He would never make it without crying! And he did not want to be bawling like a child in front of the shinigami!

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar hissing sound and the ruler rapping against the tender flesh of his backside. Surprisingly, he held back a yelp, even as the biting pain shot through him. He wasn't so lucky with the second stroke and he whimpered, feeling the strips of red over his bottom throbbing and burning white hot. Sebastian was unrelenting and bent on punishing him sternly, delivering blow after blow with that rotten ruler.

Another loud thwack resounded through the courtyard and Ciel tried ever so hard to banish the tears that prickled his eyes. "That's enough!" He whined, kicking his feet not unlike the child he had been trying so hard not to be. Suddenly, he received a couple rapid slaps to his sit spots with the ruler and he yowled in pain, tears finally slipping down his cheeks. A blush was heating up his face as he heard the laughter from the shinigami becoming shrieks and guffaws. This caused even more tears to stream quickly down his face.

Yet that wretched ruler kept falling until they finally reached ten and by then, Ciel's bottom had red, throbbing, welts down to his upper thighs. He was crying softly, taking deep breaths to try and stop acting so foolish. Why couldn't he stop getting in trouble?! This was his third spanking from Sebastian! His breathing was growing rapid as he unsuccessfully tried to calm himself. Then, he was shocked as Sebastian suddenly pulled up his shorts and sat him on his lap, patting his back firmly.

"You should calm down, My Lord. You may hyperventilate." Ciel knew this, feeling slightly dizzy and he involuntarily leaned onto Sebastian's chest. His breathing began to slow as the demon continued to pat his back.

"Aw... How adorable! My sweet, fatherly, Bassy!" He heard Grell squeal.

His eye snapped open as he suddenly realized what he was doing. Feeling embarrassed, he instantly climbed off the demon's lap, gritting his teeth at the throbbing pain in his bottom.

"D-Don't be stupid you-" he eye shot to Sebastian, who had a stern glint in his gaze, even though his expression was emotionless. "-um, you moron." He caught himself before he swore, feeling irritated all the while. Honestly, the demon was his butler, not his father. Why should he listen to Sebastian anyway? Yet... he did.

Grell suddenly burst into chortles and guffaws once more. "And what are _you_going to do about it you little pest?!" He snapped.

Ciel raised a brow, then smirked. "I don't believe we've avenged Madame Red as of yet." He slyly stated.

Grell's amber eyes bulged and he smiled nervously. "Another time perhaps!" He quickly turned and fled, hopping inhumanly high through the trees and beyond.

It was Ciel's turn to be amused and he barked out a sarcastic laugh before shaking his head and turning around to face Sebastian. Then, he frowned, looking down. A question was eating away at him. He wanted to know why the demon spanked him. After all, it wasn't his place to do so. It was no one's but his father's or his mother's responsibility.

"Sebastian, why is it you keep on doing..._that_... whenever I do something wrong? You're not my father."

Inwardly, he slapped himself for his stupidity.

There was silence. Uncomfortable silence... Ciel growled and glared at the floor. Why would Sebastian answer something like that?! He began quickly walking up the stairs, standing of straight and trying to retain some of his dignity.

"You are lacking a parental figure to keep you disciplined. I am trying to partly fill that role."

Ciel stopped, staring blankly at the door. A... parental figure? Sebastian's words echoed around in his head and he blinked in his shock, almost believing the man in black was joking. Then, he chuckled darkly and turned to half face his butler.

"That's right, you never lie..." His eyes narrowed in slight mischievousness, "Well, I never thought I'd see the day where _you_would show weakness around me, Sebastian." He commented, amusement thick in his voice.

Said demon glanced at him, standing from the steps with a smirk and his eyes showing their true color as a cloud came over the sun, bringing shade. "There's a first time for everything," He kneeled on one knee, bowing his head with a hand on his chest, "Master."

* * *

**I am the queen of bad moods right now because I hate the way this turned out, but if you guys liked it, then good. :) I need some nice reviews right now and I don't give a flipping butler knife about haters right now. Haters, hate away! I don't care! Yay!**

**Sebastian: *eyes are wide and tries to run from obviously annoyed author***

**SEBASTIAN! GET BACK HERE NOW OR SO HELP ME I'LL-!**

**Ciel: *covers readers' ears to prevent mental scaring* Sorry, but this fanfiction needs to stay rated T.**

**EDIT: I AM SO SORRY! I forgot to give Diona Lindholm credit for the idea. again, I'm really sorry, I'll remember next time.**


End file.
